Kent Williams (voice actor)
Kent Williams is an American voice actor who works for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series at Funimation/OkraTron 5000. Filmography Anime * Assassination Classroom – Lovro Brovski * Baccano! – Gustav St. Germain * Baka and Test – Soichi Nishimura * Black Blood Brothers – Johan Tsang * Black Butler – Henry Berrymore (Ep. 7) * Black Cat – Charden Flamberg * Burst Angel – Ishihara * C – Control – The Money and Soul of Possibility – Shimada * Case Closed – Detective Magnum, Morgan Dean, Sebastian LeClaire * Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper – Joel * Casshern Sins – Mars * A Certain Magical Index – Ao Amai * Chaos Dragon – Kurama Kazusa * Corpse Princess – Sougen Takamine * D.Gray-man – Jake Russell * Darker Than Black – Mao - closing credits * Darling in the Franxx - Dr. Franxx/Werner Frank * Deadman Wonderland OVA – Domon * Death Parade – Tatsumi (Ep. 8) * Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker – Narrator * Dragon Ball series – Mercenary Tao, Dr. Gero, Supreme Kai, Soono's Father, Janemba (Super) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods – Supreme Kai and Elder Kai * Drifters – the Sundance Kid * Eden of the East – Hajime Hiura * El Cazador de la Bruja – Roberto * Eureka Seven: AO – Stanley Fry * Rebuild of Evangelion – Kozo Fuyutsuki * Fairy Tail – Jura Neekis, Additional Voices * Fruits Basket – Hatori Sohma * Fullmetal Alchemist – Majihal * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Father, Narrator * Future Diary – Deus Ex Machina * Ga-Rei: Zero – Naraku Isayama * Ghost Hunt – Ohashi * Glass Fleet – Chic Warden * Goemon – Tokugawa Ieyasu * Good Luck Girl! – Kikunoshin Suwano (Ichiko's Former Butler) * Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash – Hōnen * Gunslinger Girl – Alessio * Heroic Age – Lieutenant * Heroic Legend of Arslan – Kharlan * Hetalia World Series – Turkey * Initial D – Bunta Fujiwara (Takumi's Father, Funimation dub) * Is This a Zombie? of the Dead – Takeshi Kurisu * Jormungand series – Curry * Kaze no Stigma – Masayuki Oogami * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Akisame Koetsuji * Kodocha – Shinichi Gomi * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes – Kroselli (Eris Family Butler, Ep. 16) * Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine – Main Owl Man * Michiko and Hatchin – Dr. Deus (Ep. 12) * Mushishi – Jin (Ep. 4) * My Bride Is a Mermaid – Narrator (Ep. 16, 17, 21,) * My Hero Academia – Atsuhiro Sako (Mr. Compress) * Nabari no Ou – Hattori Tojuro * Nobunagun – Nobunagun * Oh! Edo Rocket – Masakichi * Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions – Harmel (Chutaro's Butler, Ep. 8) * One Piece – Kuro, Raoul, Scorpion, Shura (FUNimation dub) * Origin: Spirits of the Past – Dr. Sakul * Ouran High School Host Club – Yoshio Ootori * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Sperm Sargeant (Ep. 3B) * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom – Scythe Master * Psycho-Pass – Talisman (Eps. 4-5) * RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ – Professor * Red Data Girl – Takeomi Suzuhara (Izumiko's Grandfather) * Romeo × Juliet – Dr. Lancelot * Mamotte! Lollipop – Sekiya Ijûin (Eps. 2, 9) * School Rumble series – Hayato Tani, Nakamura (Eri's Butler) * Sengoku Basara series – Matsunaga Hisahide * Senran Kagura – Narrator * Sgt. Frog – Paul Moriyama * Shakugan no Shana – Alastor (Seasons 2-3, Movie, OVA) * Shangri-La – Momoko * Shigurui: Death Frenzy – Sanjuro Okitsu * Shiki (novel series) – Koike Masaharu * Soul Eater – Sid Barrett * Space Dandy – Admiral Perry * Speed Grapher – Genba Ryougoku * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry – Dufarge * Steins;Gate – Dr. Nakabachi * The Tower of Druaga – Uto * Toriko – Elbow * Trinity Blood – Gyula Kadar * Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase – Kojiro Midob * Vexille – Itakura *"Yu Yu Hakusho" – Chū, Jorge Saotome (Blue Ogre), Narrator Animation *''Death Battle'' – Bruce Wayne *''Red vs. Blue'' – Surge *''RWBY'' – Ghira Belladonna Video games * Borderlands 2 – Incinerator Clayton * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! – Leonard, Rabid Adams * Dragon Ball series – Mercenary Tao, Dr. Gero, Supreme Kai, Janemba(Super) * Smite – Ao Kuang Film * Shin Godzilla – Prime Minister Okouchi (Dub) Voice director * Claymore * Dragon Ball Z (Funimation dub, Seasons 1 and 2) References External links * *Kent Williams at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Voice directors